hitentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain's Magic Buttons (song)
Captain's Magic Buttons '''is a song from "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party", Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party! * Written by by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Anthony Brane * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Lyrics '''Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: (singing opera) Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: (sings like a robot) Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: (sings like a rock star) Quaaaaack-a-doodle doo doo doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Let's hopscotch! Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho, me hearties! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! This is fun! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: (singing opera) Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a robot) Ah ah ah ah oh ah ah ah ah. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a rock star) Quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! I love hopscotch! Whoo hoo hoo! Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Oh, these buttons are great fun, me hearties! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: (singing opera, ends off-key) Quack-a-doodle doo... Oh, it didn't work. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a robot) Ohhhhhhh quaaaaaack! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a rock star) Quack-a-doodle-doodle dooooo! Yeah! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Hopscotching! Whoo hoo! Oh ho. These are the best magic buttons I've ever had. Arr! Gallery Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Song's Intro TheWigglesSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Wiggles Singing The Song CaptainFeatherswordasanOperaSinger.jpg|Opera Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRobot.jpg|Robot Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRockStar.jpg|Rockstar Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordHopscotching.jpg|Hopscotch Captain Feathersword Appearances Video Performances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Splish Splash Big Red Boat Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs